


Le bonheur se trouve sous les cieux alpins

by Tovarich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Canada Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: Francis invited Matthew in his cabin in Haute-Savoie for his birthday, decided to make it a memorable day, and a night just as memorable.





	Le bonheur se trouve sous les cieux alpins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Be kind to me please, it's the first time I've tried writing smut.

Francis and Matthew were sitting on the terrace of Francis' cabin in Haute-Savoie. Now that the sun was setting, the air grew a bit chilly, but the sight was most definitely worth it. The snow-covered mountain tops were painted in delicate and flamboyant shades of pink, orange and purple, giving them a dream-like aspect. Francis had obviously prepared a romantic dinner. He had cooked a delicious beef bourguignon, which they were enjoying with a good bottle of Beaujolais. It was a perfect evening, really. The cloudless sky was slowly changing from a fiery orange to a deep blue, with more stars than one could ever hope to see in a city. Francis knew that Matthew loved this place, with its high mountains, coupled with wide open spaces of nature. And the skies were simply gorgeous. At dawn the purple hues reflected in the snow reminded Francis of Matthew's eyes. As he thought about it, Francis turned his attention to his lover's irises, drowning in amethyst gentleness. Noticing that Francis was lost in his thoughts, Matthew took his boyfriend's hand in his larger one and gave it a gentle squeeze, gaining Francis' attention.   
"Je t'aime, Francis" Matthew whispered. They smiled at each other and shared a look that spoke of love and fondness.   
Francis took Matthew's hand in his and brought his fingers to his mouth to give the young Canadian's knuckles a gentle kiss. This night was theirs. They were two lovers lost among mountains older than humanity, higher than skyscrapers, alone with each other in this idyllic setting. They had finished eating, and the sky was growing darker with every passing minute, the shimmering stars and the beautiful round moon illuminating the night with their pale light. In the dark, only the silhouette of the mountain range was visible. Francis looked at the snow reverberating the white glow coming from above, and then darted his eyes back to his lover's moon-lit hair. Matthew looked like an angel with a soft halo glowing around his head. In those violet eyes, despite the darkness, Francis could see the burning desire to share a moment of intimacy. He took the initiative to stand up, soon followed by his younger lover who grabbed his hand as they walked together toward the front door. Once inside, Francis kissed Matthew while he closed the door, revelling in the quiet moan that his action caused. The older blond led the way to their bedroom, still delicately holding Matthew's hand. 

Sprawled on the bed, in the moonlight, Matthew's smooth skin glistened like ivory. Francis' fingertips trailed down on the expanse of naked skin offered to them, hungrily tracing every vein, every scar, every perfect inch of Matthew's body was travelled by those ravenous fingers. Moans and whimpers came out of the younger man's opened lips, only feeding the fire of Francis' passion. He wanted to hear more of those desperate noises, he wanted to see the quiet Canadian coming undone in a loud cry of pleasure. Francis's mouth soon joined his hands in the task of worshipping his lover's body, eliciting delicious moans from the younger man. Francis peppered kisses along his boyfriend's jaw, lips trailing down his neck to his collar bone. He nibbled at it, until Matthew threw his head back, mouth agape. Francis's fingers toyed with a perked nipple, while his mouth was busy sucking on Matthew's Adam's apple. Francis then gently kissed Matthew's sternum, before going back to his mouth and kissing his boyfriend properly.   
Their eyes met again, while Francis was gently stroking Matthew's soft hair. "I love you so much, my sweet love" Francis whispered against Matthew's lips.   
"Show me how much you love me then." Desperation was clear in his husky voice, and it was made even clearer when Matthew lifted his hips to meet Francis.   
Francis lips went down, peppering kisses over Matthew's firm belly, down to his muscled thighs. Tooth lightly biting, lips avidly sucking, tongue hungrily lapping at every inch of the delicious porcelain skin. The Frenchman then dived to engulf the Canadian's engorged member in his hot wet mouth, making Matthew buck his hips and arch his back with a loud moan. Fingers dug in Francis's scalp, pulling at his hair. He loved the sensation, the light tingle, the almost painful tickle, the knowledge that his lover was appreciating his ministrations. Francis loved to know that he was the only one allowed to make Matthew writhe and moan under him, that he was the only one allowed to witness his beauty as he was drowning in a sea of pleasurable sensations. He was the only one allowed to make love to Matthew. Francis let go of Matthew's cock, his tongue trailing down toward his puckered hole. Matthew's thighs started quivering with anticipation and intense desire. His back arched, a plea escaping his parted lips when he felt the wet appendage invading his intimacy. Francis' hand came to stroke Matthew's abandoned cock, while his tongue traced the rim of Mathew's hole. Only a few strokes later, the younger man came with a loud moan of his lover's name.   
A tongue licked at Matthew's sensitive cock, teasing him before travelling up, lapping the semen from his abdomen. Matthew gave a breathless sigh, heart still beating fast enough to make his head spin in bliss. The tongue abandoned his abdomen to dive into his opened mouth, lips crashing against his. He could taste himself on Francis's tongue, and his hazy mind found it incredibly sexy, enough to make him moan into the kiss and reach between them to stroke his lover's cock. The fact that Francis was hard even though he hadn't touched himself yet could almost have made him cum again. 

"I want you" Matthew moaned in Francis' ear, before sucking at his lobe.   
Supressing a shiver, Francis smirked, twisting Matthew's left nipple between his index and forefinger. "You'll have to be more precise about what you want, mon coeur."   
"Make love to me." Francis' fingers moved to the right nipple, torturing it too. "Oh fuck! Francis, Fuck me!" Francis was now satisfied with the answer he got from his younger boyfriend.   
He took a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside table. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and started preparing a moaning Matthew. The poor boy would have a sore throat on the next morning. When Francis was satisfied, he put the condom on his hard cock and entered Matthew's tight hole. When he was completely sheathed in the warm tightness, he stopped to let Matthew adjust. Strong arms wrapped around Francis shoulder, as Matthew buried his face in the junction of Francis neck and shoulder. With a nod, the younger blond told Francis he could move.   
Nails dug in Francis back as their hips collided in rapid thrusts. Moans filled the silent night, as the two intertwined bodies undulated in the opaline light of the moon. Tilting his head up, Francis met his lover's eyes, drowning in the depth of his violet gaze. They were only mortals, but in each other's eyes, every second turned into eternity. Time had no meaning when they shared gazes full of love and caresses full of passion. Only the other existed, only this moment mattered. The universe could collapse, it wouldn't change anything to the fact that these fleeting instants were meant to be stretched into eternity, condensed in the millimetres separating their heaving chests. They kept exploring each other's body, worshipping the other, showing their love, their fervour and their devotion through passionate caresses and heated kisses. Moaning into each other's mouth, fingers tangled in each other's blond hair, chest against chest, Matthew's legs wrapped around Francis hips and his fingers digging in his back. Head thrown back in loud cries of pleasure, and screams of each other's name, they came at the same time in a firework of sensations, feelings and shivers. 

Matthew pressed his heaving chest against his lover's sweaty back. He closed his eyes, letting his fingers roam aimlessly on Francis' hairy chest. He revelled in the quietness of their post-coital hug, listening to his older boyfriend's thumping heart. Tomorrow, they would have to part once again. As always, Francis would go to the airport with him, holding his hand tightly, as if to prevent the young man from leaving. They would share tears, hugs and painful farewells, as always. And as the moment to part would come, they would share a kiss full of passion and promises to let the other know that this was only goodbye, that there would be a next time, a next week, a next year. A promise to stay together despite the distance, to not give up on their love. A promise to meet again. But tonight, Matthew could forget that tomorrow even existed, he could bury his face in Francis' shoulder, and share kisses the whispered of fondness instead of a sad embrace. Matthew could even forget that the earth revolved around the sun, because his hole universe was there, resting in the safety of his strong arms, and he always would, year after year, because they belonged with each other.


End file.
